


История с хэппи эндом

by darkmorgana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	История с хэппи эндом

— Да ты охренел!  
Занзас резко привстал, смахнув планшет с блестящей пластиковой столешницы. Комната для совещаний в штаб-квартире Вонголы была спроектирована по последнему слову техники и дизайна, и Занзас смотрелся в ней удивительно неуместно. Варвар в римском палаццо.  
Планшет принадлежал Гокудере, но варвару было плевать на правила цивилизованной жизни. Он жаждал разрушений и огня.  
Гокудера возмущенно матерился.  
— Ты понимаешь, мать твою, что мы просто подарим американским Семьям весь рынок? Это…  
— Я понимаю! — Цуна тоже вскочил с места и оперся ладонями о стол. Ноутбук он, правда, сбрасывать не стал, да и выглядел не так эффектно. Цуна был оплотом цивилизации, которой со всех сторон угрожали варварские орды.  
— Я тебе не позволю!  
— Попробуй только!  
За последние десять лет Десятый Вонгола научился вести переговоры с Занзасом. Для этого приходилось много орать и идти на уступки. Иногда слишком значительные.  
Но вот сейчас речи об уступках быть не могло. Никакого кокаина на подконтрольной Вонголе территории, никакого героина и россыпей разноцветных, похожих на конфетки, таблеток.  
Хотя, конечно, существует вероятность, что весь этот концерт Занзас затеял только для того, чтобы выторговать потом право на поставку оружия в Африку. В Африке вечно кому-нибудь надо оружие.  
— Мусор, ты что, мне угрожаешь?!  
Занзас недоверчиво поднял бровь и, кажется, готов был расхохотаться. Действительно, вот смешно-то. Сквало за его креслом оскалился по-акульи и шагнул в сторону — так удобнее было атаковать. Цуна уже научился разбираться в повадках варваров.  
— Нет! — Не следовало идти на попятную, но уж слишком этим двоим хотелось конфликта. Вот так всегда, Цуна вечно попадал в одну и ту же ловушку, забывая, что, в отличие от него, есть люди, которым плевать на мир и спокойствие.  
А Занзас расхохотался.  
Сквало презрительно скривился, положив руку ему на плечо.  
— Я не угрожаю, я предупреждаю, — сказал Цуна, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Ты мешаешь мне, Занзас.  
— Правда, что ли? — В алых глазах вспыхнуло знакомое Пламя. — И что ты сделаешь? Пожалуешься папе?  
Цуна повернулся к Ламбо — пятнадцатилетний подросток до зубной боли неуместно смотрелся за столом переговоров. Подумать только, десять лет назад они все были такими. Неуместными. Детьми.  
— Ламбо, — позвал Цуна, и тот улыбнулся.  
Базука сработала, как обычно, — в горле запершило от розового дыма, в глазах защипало, а, когда, наконец, Цуна смог видеть, на месте Занзаса сидел ребенок.  
Обычный испуганный и очень худой ребенок.

— Твою мать!  
Сквало махал рукой, разгоняя перед лицом розовую херню, и думал, что босс зря тянул время. Надо было сразу показать Саваде, куда ему засунуть свою хренову…  
Нет. Нет, твою мать!!!  
Мелкий парнишка сидел на кресле босса и вжимался в кожаную спинку, уцепившись за металлические подлокотники. Нечесаные грязные волосы падали на глаза — слишком знакомые, злые, красные глаза.  
— Босс?! — тупо спросил мальчишку Сквало, сглотнул и подавил порыв раскроить Саваде череп, опустив уже поднятую было руку. Не сейчас, тут дела поважнее.  
Мелкий Занзас… Это Занзас, твою мать, Занзас! Мелкий внимательно следил за людьми в комнате и ничего не говорил, плотно сжав обветренные губы. Таким взглядом загнанный волчонок смотрит на охотников.  
— Савада, я тебе шею сверну, — хриплым голосом пообещал Сквало и сел на корточки перед мальчишкой. На остальных он внимания не обращал, хрен с ними. Ламбо успел выбежать из комнаты, прихватив свою чертову базуку, Гокудера и Ямамото потрясенно смотрели на будущего грозного босса Варии.  
Будущий грозный прикусил губу, чтобы не расплакаться.  
Рваная вылинявшая футболка в разноцветных, не поддающихся стирке пятнах была ему мала, рукава пережимали загорелые плечи — тоже в пятнах. Синяки разной свежести, царапины и ссадины.  
И никаких шрамов – до них еще лет десять.  
— Охереть, — сказал, наконец, Гокудера. — Это сколько ему теперь?  
— Пять, — ответил всегда готовый помочь Ямамото. — Базука стреляла трижды.  
— Пятнадцатилетний Занзас точно был бы хуже, — сказал Савада. — Извини, Сквало. Он вернется через денек.  
— Он тебя прикончит.  
Сквало и сам бы прикончил, но сначала надо было что-то решать с этим Занзасом.

Занзас выругался и поднял ногу — так и есть, к дорогому ботинку прилипло дерьмо. Собачье.  
Тут везде было дерьмо, самое разное. Тут все были дерьмо.  
Не узнать деревню, в которой он родился, Занзас не мог. Она ему иногда снилась. В кошмарах. Тогда он резко просыпался — по вискам тек пот — или его будил встревоженный заспанный Сквало, и они трахались. Это помогало расслабиться и снова забыть о том, кем он родился.  
Кто он на самом деле.  
Очищая подошву о жухлую траву, Занзас думал, как убьет Саваду и этого урода с базукой. Медленно убьет. Наслаждаясь каждым воплем и мольбой о пощаде.  
Они заслужили.  
Тридцать лет прошло с того дня, как собака испражнялась на захламленном дворе за облезшим двухэтажным домом, и даже годы не смогли разделить Занзаса и его кошмары.  
— Хреновое было времечко, — сказал Занзас любопытной курице, подошедшей слишком близко. — И тебя тоже съедят.  
Курица обиженно закудахтала и принялась клевать рассыпанное по вытоптанной земле зерно. Мать с утра разбрасывала его с заднего крыльца, а потом собирала в пустом курятнике яйца. Занзас ей помогал, забирался к самым дальним насестам, до которых трудно было дотянуться, а она рассеянно гладила его по волосам и говорила, что у нее самый лучший сын.  
Скорей бы вернуться в нормальное время. Мать Занзас видеть не хотел.  
Надо просто уйти и переждать несколько минут в тенечке, где-нибудь подальше, чтобы не пахло так сильно скотиной и бедностью.  
Занзас пересек двор и остановился около крыльца. Дверь была распахнута, ветер чуть шевелил белые, в крупную сетку занавески — от мух они помогали мало, вечно пачкались, но мать упрямо их стирала и вешала. Говорила, так уютнее.  
А сейчас она говорила — почти забытый голос из-за занавески отозвался дрожью в пальцах — что Тони совсем обезумел, и долго она не выдержит, и ей некуда идти с сыном. Она не плакала — его мать никогда не плакала, пока не стало слишком поздно, — а соседка охала и жалостливо причитала. Соседку Занзас помнил, она была такой же несчастной и жалкой, как мать, и ей тоже некуда было идти.  
— Тони все время недоволен, — голос у матери дрожал. Занзас не видел ее, но полузабытые за тридцать лет черты вдруг ясно представились: худое лицо еще молодой женщины, с резкими морщинами, каких не бывает у горожанок, с небрежно забранными в пучок волосами, некрасиво седевшими. — Он опять избил Занзаса, а тот просто играл за гаражами. Занзас опять весь в синяках, мой бедный мальчик… Не надо было мне идти за Тони, не надо было!  
— Как будто у тебя выбор был. А отчим не отец, он чужого дитенка любить не будет, особенно, если свои не получаются, — вздохнула соседка. — Зато сыты и не на улице.  
— Не на улице, — мать, кажется, едва сдерживалась, чтобы не расплакаться. — Только разве с ним лучше?  
Ветер шевелил занавеску, кудахтали куры, а Занзас гладил рукояти пистолетов и думал, что с Тони ему не лучше. Зря мать вышла за него.

— Идем со мной, — сказал мелкому Сквало. — Я тебя не буду битый час уговаривать.  
— Иди с дядей Сквало, — поддержал его Ямамото, улыбавшийся во все свои тридцать два белоснежных зуба. Сколько из них было искусственными, Сквало не знал, но подозревал, что почти все. При образе жизни Ямамото хороший стоматолог – это не роскошь, это необходимость. — Не бойся, он тебя не обидит. Он тебя любит.  
— Пошел ты в жопу, Ямамото! — Сквало плевать хотел на чушь, которую тот нес, но мальчишка, кажется, испугался еще больше. Вцепился в кресло и смотрел исподлобья на «дядю Сквало». Звереныш.  
Сквало любил большого зверя и совершенно не знал, что делать со щенком.  
— Хочешь конфетку? — Гокудера уже притащил откуда-то целую вазу со сладостями. Никак, у Ламбо отобрал. — Смотри, вкусные!  
Мелкий посмотрел на конфеты недоверчиво, но с любопытством, и, вроде бы, чуть расслабился.  
— Ну же, — Гокудера, довольный собственной сообразительностью, протянул ему вазу. — Бери, какие хочешь, хоть все ешь.  
— Все нельзя, — неуверенно сказал Ямамото. — Там же всякий кариес начинается... И живот болит.  
— Пошел ты в жо… сам знаешь, куда! — Сквало вдруг вспомнил, что при детях нельзя ругаться, а потом вспомнил, что в случае с Занзасом это вряд ли поможет. При первой их встрече Занзас послал его куда дальше, чем просто в жопу, как будто предвидел, что их обоих ждет через десяток лет. — Бери, Занзас, они точно вкусные. Вот эти, шоколадные. Или ты любишь леденцы?  
— Откуда ты знаешь, как меня зовут? — мелкий опять скукожился и подозрительно смотрел на Сквало, не обращая внимания на конфеты. — Ты вообще кто?  
— Я — Сквало.  
— Ты уже говорил, как тебя зовут, — пятилетний Занзас был умен и настойчив не по годам. Или Сквало ничего не понимал в детях. — А кто ты, не сказал. И почему у тебя волосы, как у тети?  
Сквало поморщился, услышав про «тетю», но ответил:  
— Дядям тоже можно такие волосы, если им хочется. А я вроде твой…  
— Крестный, — подсказал Савада и улыбнулся мальчику. Выглядел Савада напряженным — и не зря, Сквало не сомневался, что впереди его ждет много плохого и очень болезненного. — Это твой крестный, ты пока поживешь у него.  
— У меня нет крестного, — удивленно сказал Занзас. — У меня есть мама и отчим, и все. А отчима я убью.  
В тишине, наступившей после этого заявления, Занзас потянулся к вазе, потрогал конфеты и сказал простодушно:  
— Никогда не видел столько сразу.  
— Тогда попробуй все, — посоветовал Сквало. — А я куплю тебе еще. И торт. Хочешь торт?  
— А мясо купишь? — Занзас смотрел уже гораздо дружелюбнее, но верить «крестному» все еще не торопился. — А где ты живешь? А как я тут оказался?  
Последний вопрос Сквало решил игнорировать.  
— Все куплю. Что захочешь, то и куплю. А я живу в настоящем замке, тебе там понравится. Поехали?  
— А вдруг ты меня убьешь или украдешь? — серьезно спросил Занзас, разворачивая шуршащую обертку. — Мама не разрешает мне говорить с незнакомыми.  
— Не убьет. Вы же с ним уже познакомились, так ведь?— вместо Сквало ответил Савада. — Он хороший.  
Занзас кивнул, как будто слово «хороший» все объясняло.

Насколько Занзас помнил, в это время дня Тони обычно пропускал пару стаканчиков местной кислятины в компании приятелей и своего пса Красавчика. Красавчик был огромным, беспородным и злым, совсем как его хозяин. Занзасу доставалось от обоих, а вот еды больше перепадало псу.  
Омерзительное чувство — зависть к собаке.  
На пыльной улице не было ни души — сиеста, все прячутся по домам или сидят в ресторанчике старика Пиппи. Называть эту забегаловку рестораном было, конечно, чересчур громко, но лучших в округе не водилось, к тому же папаша Пиппи расщедрился прошлым летом на невиданную роскошь — подержанный кондиционер.  
Пьяный Тони, возвращаясь поздно ночью домой, кричал матери, что хоть у Пиппи он может посидеть «по-человечески», а не маяться от жары и тоски на чертовой ферме, где его вечно пилят и только требуют денег на чужого выродка. Занзас тогда спал на втором этаже и все равно все слышал — двери в его комнату и на кухню не закрывались, их когда-то Тони вынес в приступе пьяной ревности, а поставить на место времени не находил.  
Тони был мусором, а Занзас любил чистоту.  
Улица, в детстве казавшаяся очень длинной, закончилась быстро — за последним одноэтажным домом с почерневшей черепичной крышей росли оливы, а за рощей начинались каменистые холмы. Заведение папаши Питти — старый дом с мансардой, несколько столиков в тени и парковка — стояло у дороги, в окружении старых деревьев и двух ржавых тракторов.  
Занзас остановился на секунду, рассматривая корявые каштаны и облупленный дом с выкрашенными в зеленый цвет ставнями, и хмыкнул под нос — казалось, навсегда вычеркнутые из памяти лица, слова и чувства оживали, и от них неприятно сводило желудок. Хрень все это, к черту старые воспоминания. Нужно было торопиться. Неизвестно, насколько он застрял в прошлом, хотя Савада вряд ли ограничится обычными пятью-десятью минутами — чтобы провернуть свои человеколюбивые планы, ему понадобится несколько часов минимум.  
А потом Занзас вернется и подумает, что сделать с обнаглевшим мусором.  
Того, что он может застрять в прошлом надолго, если не навсегда, Занзас не опасался. Сквало не допустит. Сквало перевернет весь мир, возьмет в заложники Папу Римского и детский сад по соседству, разнесет штаб Вонголы на крипичи, но своего добьется. Занзас — это «свое».  
Сквало сделал его частью собственной жизни. Занзасу иногда казалось — он просто забрал его жизнь себе. А взамен отдал свою, и получилась одна жизнь на двоих. Одна работа, одна война, одна беда, одна постель.  
В постели с ним было лучше всего, Занзас проверял.  
Человека, показавшегося из-за поворота, не узнать было нельзя. Желудок скрутило от ненависти еще до того, как Занзас успел рассмотреть полузабытое лицо.  
Проехавший мимо грузовик заставил его сойти с дороги, но от пыли не спас — Занзас прикрыл лицо локтем и все равно расчихался. Хренов отчим — и Савада! — ответят еще и за это.  
С обочины он услышал собачий лай и до тошноты знакомое сочувственно-пьяное:  
— Эти суки из муниципалитета совсем совесть потеряли, не дороги, а дерьмо. Только счета шлют, последние штаны с людей снимают, а толку никакого. Куда наши налоги идут?  
Насколько Занзас знал, Тони был вечно должен налоговой, а кто такие «судебные исполнители» он сам выучил года в три.  
— Мафии, — процедил он, разглядывая тощего типа, которому не повезло оказаться его отчимом. Итальянцы на Юге почти все такие, щуплые и низкорослые, а Занзасу с ростом повезло. Хотя, если подумать, он до сих пор не знал, кто его настоящий папаша.  
Не в мать же он пошел.  
Может, стоило ее спросить, раз уж выдался такой шанс?  
Красавчик уже не захлебывался хриплым лаем, но злобно скалил зубы из-за хозяйских коленей. Пес был умнее человека.  
— Мафии я б и сам заплатил! — Тони чуть покачивался, но еще не падал. Вино папаша Пиппи подавал крепкое. — Я бы сам в мафию!.. Я бы там!...  
— Охренеть ты жалкий, — сказал Занзас, доставая пистолет. Красавчик глухо гавкнул, но остался сидеть у ног хозяина, мелко подрагивая упитанным телом испуганно прижимая уши. — Даже стыдно теперь, что такое уебище испоганило мне детство.  
— Чего? — Глаза у Тони были мутные и запавшие. Он и не соображал ничего, но ненависть в чужих словах уловил. — Какое дев… детство?  
— Хреновое, — Занзас криво улыбнулся, чувствуя, как по шее под воротник рубашки стекает капля пота. Жарко. — Давно не виделись, Тони, я — Занзас.  
Красавчик хотел было гавкнуть, но заскулил — отчаянно и обреченно.  
— Какой Занзас?! Что ты несешь, мужик? — Тони даже чуть протрезвел. — Этот ублюдок мамкину сисю только сосать перестал, а ты…  
— Иди ты к чертям, Тони, — Занзасу становилось все хуже. Но это жара, просто жара. Они стоят на самом солнцепеке, на пустынной дороге между оливами и раскаленным небом. — Тебя там заждались.  
Занзас выстрелил два раза. Второй выстрел был не для верности — для удовольствия. Он бы, наверное, жал на курок и жал, но глупо тратить ненависть на труп, нелепо раскинувшийся на выжженной земле.  
Третья пуля должна была достаться Красавчику. Занзас уже прицелился – прямо в бессмысленный желтый глаз, но потом опустил руку. Пса он не жалел — если кого ему и было жалко, так это слишком старую для своих двадцати трех мать и себя-мелкого. Занзас смотрел на расплывающееся по пыльной дороге пятно темной крови и думал, что теперь арендодатель выставит их из дома, они переедут в казавшийся огромным и страшным город, и все закончится так, как закончилось — чужим колючим шарфом на шее и сумасшедшим шепотом матери.  
Это твой отец, Занзас, покажи ему, что ты умеешь, Занзас, ты будешь Десятым Вонголой, Занзас.  
Занзас выдохнул сквозь зубы и спрятал пистолет, не глядя на труп. А Красавчик не убежал. Сидел около дохлого хозяина и выл, задрав морду к слепяще-синему небу.  
Ни облачка, кстати.  
Жарко.  
Занзас пихнул мертвое тело носком ботинка, спрятал пистолеты и пошел к ресторанчику папаши Пиппи, чтобы выпить — в первый и единственный раз — стакан местной дешевой кислятины.  
Все равно здесь у него больше не было дел.

Мелкий Занзас оказался серьезным и молчаливым. Сквало бы назвал его «забитым», но думать так о боссе, пусть даже пятилетнем, он не мог. Мальчишка был Занзасом и все тут.  
Боссом.  
Упрямым, угрюмым и недобрым — дети такими быть не должны. Этот Занзас отказывался раздеваться, и снимать с него плохо пахнущую потрепанную одежду пришлось чуть ли не силой.  
— Мыться! Я сказал — мыться!  
Сквало орал, а мелкий хмурился и отступал к стратегически важному месту — дивану, за которым можно было спрятаться.  
— Не кричи на него! — Луссурия громким шепотом и тычком под ребро заставил Сквало умолкнуть, но раздражение от этого только усилилось. Сквало понятия не имел, что делать с ребенком, а до возвращения Занзаса еще оставалось много-много-много часов.  
— Иди сюда, миленький, я все устрою, — защебетал Луссурия, осторожно подходя к замершему у дивана мальчишке. — Хочешь, я тебе еще котлеток принесу? Тебе же понравились котлетки, они из самой лучшей говядины, дядя Сквало лично заказывал в Бразилии. В Бразилии самые лучшие коровки… Знаешь, где такая страна? Далеко-далеко, если сесть на самолет, нужно будет лететь много часов. Хочешь, мы туда слетаем? Ты летал на самолетах?  
От вкрадчивого голоса только голова разболелась. Зачарованный убаюкивающей бессмыслицей Занзас позволил Луссурии погладить себя по голове, но зыркнул при этом на Сквало. Пришлось кивнуть, подтверждая:  
— На самолетах летать весело. Земля сверху совсем маленькая, и облака, как горы. Ты как, хочешь полетать?  
— Хочу, — сказал Занзас. — А маме тоже можно?  
Сквало переглянулся с Луссурией — тот уже стягивал с мелкого футболку.  
— Конечно, можно. Ты любишь маму?  
Было в этом что-то болезненно-неправильное, как будто он лез в чужую голову без разрешения. Даже не так — он узнавал о Занзасе вещи, о которых вряд ли бы тот рассказал ему по доброй воле.  
— Маму? — Занзас отпрянул от Луссурии, попытавшегося пригладить ему встопорщившуюся челку. — Ну да. Я отчима не люблю. И Красавчика. Они злые, Тони все время пьет и ругается, а мама потом плачет.  
— Они тебя бьют? — Сквало внимательно рассматривал синяки на щуплом теле.  
— Тони бьет. А Красавчик кусает.  
Занзас поднял руку, демонстрируя красный полукруглый след. Рука была худой и маленькой, совсем маленькой — твою мать, как вот из этого получатся твердые, как камень, бицепсы, большие горячие ладони и пальцы, которыми Занзас запросто гнул гвозди?  
И как, мать твою, добраться до зубастой твари, если вас разделяют тридцать чертовых лет?  
— Ничего, заживет, — сказал Сквало и подошел ближе. Сел на корточки рядом с Луссурией, помог ему снять с мальчишки шорты — ноги тоже были в кровоподтеках. — Больно?  
— Нет, — мелкий поднял ногу, позволяя стянуть штанину. На бедре был еще один след от укуса, уже почти заживший. — Больно только сначала.  
Луссурия осторожно провел пальцами по багровому кровоподтеку чуть выше колена, и Занзас ойкнул и дернулся — Пламя солнца было горячим.  
— Тише, тише, я тебя лечу.  
Сквало осторожно положил руку на спину мелкого и сглотнул — странно и страшно было ощущать под ладонью настолько беззащитное тело. Тонкие косточки под нежной детской кожей, которые можно перешибить с одного удара, родинка под лопаткой — она и сейчас есть, почти незаметная, — темный пушок на затылке.  
Сквало не знал, что это за чувство, когда хочется обнять кого-то и прижимать к себе, оберегая. Защищая от пьяных уродов, злых псов и голода.  
Раньше с ним такого не было. И не то, чтобы ему это понравилось.  
— Идем в ванную, — Сквало взял мальчишку на руки — это само собой получилось, но вроде так и надо было, потому что Занзас обхватил его руками за шею и поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее.  
Руки у него были теплые, даже слишком. Сквало почти чувствовал дремлющее в них Пламя, из-за которого потом вся его жизнь пойдет к черту — этому самому пока мелкому черту.  
— Пусть спит на кровати босса? — негромко спросил Луссурия. — Я отправил людей за детской одеждой.  
— Пусть спит у себя, — Сквало кивнул. — И это… Пусть еще конфет купят. Или чего ты там хочешь? Кроме мяса? Мяса у нас полно.  
— Сладкой воды, — Занзас глянул из-под челки и улыбнулся. Его лицо было совсем рядом, Сквало мог бы пересчитать все ресницы — короткие, черные, с выгоревшими на солнце кончиками.  
— Колы? — Луссурия подошел ближе и погладил мелкого по спине. Еще парочка шрамов побелели и стали почти незаметными, синяки пропали вовсе.  
— Желтой.  
— Лимонада?  
— Да пусть тащат все, — дернул плечом Сквало. — Все, что любят дети. Хоть «хэппи мил» из Макдональдса.  
Луссурия засмеялся, и Занзас почему-то тоже. В первый раз — у Сквало внутри все сжалось, когда он услышал этот смех.  
Вода в ванне уже успела остыть, и Сквало включил горячую — взрослый Занзас любил почти кипяток, мелкий, наверное, тоже.  
— Ого, — протянул Занзас, заглядывая за мраморный бортик — для этого ему пришлось привстать на цыпочках. Он даже воду потрогал пальцами. — А плавать тут можно?  
— А ты умеешь? — спросил Сквало, присаживаясь на корточки. С мелкого надо было стянуть трусы — вылинявшие и заштопанные по шву.  
— Да, — гордо сказал Занзас. — Но только с кругом, — он вдруг помрачнел и добавил: — Только круг испортился, его Красавчик прокусил.  
— Тварь, — посочувствовал Сквало, разглядывая вылинявших дельфинчиков на детских трусах. — Ничего, научишься и без круга, поверь мне. А сейчас раздевайся, я посажу тебя в воду.  
Занзас еще пошевелил в воде пальцами, явно не торопясь слушаться Сквало, потом лениво — ну точно как он-взрослый — снял трусы, оставив их на полу. Сквало закашлялся, сдерживая смех: у мелкого все было… мелким.  
Твою мать, и с этим он будет спать! Трахаться так, что искры из глаз!  
— Ты сейчас плавай, а я, пожалуй, выпью… Нет, я потом выпью, а то ты еще нырять вздумаешь.  
— А я умею! — важно сообщил Занзас и «нырнул». Секунды на полторы, просто сунул лицо в воду — черная макушка осталась сухой. — Вот!  
— Оху… Молодец, — похвалил Сквало. — Но больше так не делай, а то…  
Занзас, разумеется, снова нырнул. И еще.  
— Вернешься — я тебя в этой самой ванне…  
— Что?  
Сквало хмуро закатал мокрые рукава рубашки. Да он прижмет чертова босса к стенке и будет трахать, пока у того дырка вообще закрываться перестанет. А потом еще трахнет – перегнув через бортик.  
— Ничего, рано тебе знать.  
— А откуда вернусь?  
— Неважно. Держи мочалку.  
Занзас не хотел мочалку, Занзас хотел нырять и плавать.  
Вытянуть его из воды, закутать в огромное полотенце — для его роста, конечно, нормальный Занзас просто закручивал его на бедрах после душа — принести в комнату, не давая вырваться и бежать самому, заставить надеть новую одежду, оторвать от телевизора с мультфильмами — Сквало исполнял свой долг стойко и безропотно. Они даже поиграли. В «прятки» — Сквало матерился под нос и прочесывал комнаты, разыскивая мелкую заразу. В «догонялки» — Сквало скакал по ступенькам, бегая за хохочущим Занзасом. В «вышибалы» — Занзас уронил парочку бутылок виски, причем своих собственных.  
Весело было всем.  
Вырубился мелкий как-то вдруг и сразу — сел на диван, а в следующую минуту уже спал. Тащить в кровать его пришлось на руках, но Сквало не жаловался. Он даже прошелся по комнате пару раз, прижимая к груди спящую мелочь: Занзас был совсем легкий, угловатый и теплый.  
— Зараза, — если совсем честно, Сквало немного жалел, что мальчишка скоро исчезнет. Навсегда. То есть, хорошо, конечно, что Занзас вернется, но этот…  
Сквало осторожно уложил его на кровать, набросил сверху одеяло. Мелкий, так и не проснувшись, тут же перевернулся на живот и обнял подушку, громко вздохнув. А потом нахмурился и плотно сжал губы, как будто ему снилось что-то плохое.  
Сквало наклонился и пальцем потрогал складочку между бровей, погладил, заставляя ее исчезнуть. Тяжелый был день.  
Он встал и лениво потянулся, разглядывая брошенные в беспорядке детскую одежду и сладости — пятилетний Занзас умудрился съесть не меньше килограмма шоколада, запивая конфеты газировкой.  
Сквало тоже нужно было что-нибудь съесть, а лучше выпить. В баре босса были виски всех сортов и текила, а в самом углу стояла открытая бутылка водки. Можно было отправить кого-нибудь в подвал за бутылкой вина, но Сквало поленился. Сейчас и виски сойдет, даже безо льда.  
Сквало сел на кровать, поставив стакан на пол, и посмотрел на мелкого. Тот спал, раскинув руки и ноги, как будто старался захватить как можно больше пространства — взрослый Занзас спал точно так же, только ногу закидывал на бедро Сквало и подтягивал его себе под руку.  
С Занзасом хорошо было и просто спать.  
Сквало устало сбросил сапоги, потер шею, соображая, идти в душ или нет. Потом улегся рядом с Занзасом прямо на одеяло, закрыл глаза, слушая, как тихо и сладко сопит мелкий, и уснул сам.

Занзас открыл глаза и вздрогнул — было в этих играх со временем что-то неприятное. Засыпаешь в стогу сена под звездами, просыпаешься на льняных простынях тридцать лет спустя. Херня сплошная.  
— Что?.. — встрепанный со сна Сквало резко сел, дернув с него одеяло, и облегченно выругался. Мусор рад его видеть.  
— Ничего, — Занзас тоже сел и потянулся. — У меня был неплохой день.  
— А у меня — дерьмовый, — сообщил Сквало и подвинулся ближе, чтобы прижаться к боку Занзаса. — Ты невыносимый маленький засранец.  
— Я плохо себя вел?  
— Вроде того.  
Занзас хрипло рассмеялся, толкнул Сквало на постель и сам упал прямо на него — Сквало успел обнять его за шею и потянул за собой.  
— От тебя несет деревней.  
Занзас криво улыбнулся и приподнялся на руках, позволяя расстегнуть пряжку на ремне и вытащить из штанов рубашку. Сквало жадно провел по его животу рукой, сжал яйца через ткань брюк — это было хорошо, Занзас даже вздрогнул — и принялся расстёгивать пуговицы на ширинке.  
— Быстрее, — Занзас облизал пересохшие губы и наклонился, прижимаясь щекой к виску Сквало. Тот послушно дернул ткань вниз, стягивая с бедер брюки вместе с трусами, и взял в руки полувставший член. Занзас со свистом выдохнул и требовательно дернул бедрами — Сквало слишком медлил, а сейчас было самое время действовать. От теплой ладони на члене возбуждение нарастало, разгораясь в паху пожаром.  
— Подожди, я тоже хочу, — Сквало увернулся, выбираясь из захвата и заставляя Занзаса упасть на бок, свесился с кровати и выругался.  
— Что там? — Этот аромат Занзас узнал бы всегда — так пах его любимый виски.  
— Разлил. Хрен с ним, — Сквало перекатился обратно и бросил на колени Занзаса тюбик смазки. — Давай сам.  
Занзас хмыкнул, поглядел, как Сквало торопливо раздевается — его член уже почти прижимался к животу, и это льстило до чертиков. Возбуждение будто передалось через быстрые взгляды и шорох одежды.  
— Ну же!  
Занзас ухмыльнулся — такое явное нетерпение заводило. Сквало сел на колени, широко расставив ноги, и сжал ладонью член. Свой. У Занзаса заныли яйца.  
Он взял тюбик — полупустой, их таких штуки три валялось около кровати — и выдавил смазку на ладонь, одновременно позволяя Сквало окончательно стянуть с него штаны.  
— Как будем?.. — Сквало не успел договорить, а Занзас уже потянул его к себе, заставляя сесть сверху.  
Прохладная густая смазка капнула на живот, Сквало снял ее пальцем и завел руку за спину. Им и готовиться особо не надо было, так, просто для удобства. Занзас тяжело выдохнул, когда Сквало сел на его член — сразу до конца, еще и задницей покрутил, засранец.  
— За-анзаааас…  
Сквало двигался сам, выбирая ритм, заставляя сжимать в кулаках простыни — его выбор всегда оказывался правильным. У Занзаса от коротких резких движений, перемежавшихся медленными, когда Сквало почти выпускал из задницы его член, глухо вскрикивая, сносило крышу.  
Он потянулся вперед, сграбастал в ладони твердые яйца Сквало и ухмыльнулся, услышав протяжный глубокий стон. И сам застонал, когда Сквало сжал задницу и застыл на минуту, медленно покачиваясь и сжимая в кулаке свой член.  
— Сукин сын! Двигайся, твою мать! Не могу больше!..  
Сквало гортанно рассмеялся, расслабился, поддаваясь сильному движению бедер Занзаса, и сказал:  
— Я успел соскучиться.  
— Меня… не было... меньше… суток.  
Говорить было тяжело, Сквало уперся ладонью в его потную грудь и сосредоточенно насаживался на член, трахая Занзаса своей чертовой задницей.  
— Иди на хрен, сказал — соскучился.  
Занзас от души шлепнул ладонью по белому мускулистому бедру, и Сквало выругался, резко дернувшись. Пары быстрых движений по члену хватило, чтобы он кончил, задавив рвущийся крик запястьем. Кажется, до крови прокусил — Занзас бы проверил, но не мог. Мир слился в одну жгучую волну удовольствия, смыл все мысли и чувства, кроме ненасытного: дай! немедленно! сейчас!  
Он кончил в Сквало, который, и не думая с него слезать, смотрел, прищурившись, на искаженное оргазмом лицо. Занзас этого не любил, но никогда не протестовал — у Сквало самого в эти секунды лицо было такое… сумасшедшее. От его взгляда в груди становилось жарко, как от виски.  
— А ты скучал, босс?  
— Кому ты нахрен нужен, — устало сказал Занзас, сжимая обеими руками его бедра. — Отвали.  
— Отпусти, — ухмыльнулся Сквало.  
— Иди к черту.  
Сквало лег рядом, даже не позаботившись подтереться. Руку на живот положил.  
— Как там все было?  
Занзас терпеть не мог разговоры после секса, он засыпал почти сразу, но сейчас ответил. Этой ночью слова не казались лишними.  
— Нормально все было. Отчима прикончил.  
— Угу. И что потом? – Сквало как-то незаметно накрыл ладонью его ладонь, переплетая пальцы. Занзас ему позволил.  
На самом деле, это было даже приятно.  
— Ничего. Ты про меня и мать? Ничего особенного не случится. Меня найдут в оливковой роще, которую я подпалил, потому что пробудилось Пламя. Это было круто. Ну и труп Тони найдут, конечно. Арендатор нас выставит. Как сейчас помню, на следующий день после похорон, придет и потребует собирать вещи.  
Сквало и так знал, чем все закончится, но все равно спросил:  
— А потом?  
— Потом мать сойдет с ума. Наверное, всего этого для нее было чересчур, особенно Пламени. Она стала меня бояться и любить, кажется, еще больше. Она меня, в самом деле, любила. Потом будет Тимотео и Вонгола. Потом ты. Потом всякое.  
— Потом мы. Босс, да у этой истории хэппи энд.  
— Вроде того.  
Занзас засмеялся.  
Собаку, что ли, завести?


End file.
